


hungover

by vrbeetle



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Hangover, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switching, seggs 😩
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrbeetle/pseuds/vrbeetle
Summary: berry and Shrek get drunk and have tons of segs and they segs outside unfinished
Relationships: Barry Benson/Shrek (Shrek), shrek (shrek)/barry benson





	hungover

"a-ah be g-genital please!" Shrek manages to squeak out his mouth, other than his own moans. "I'll try Shrek baby~" barry replies while moaning and thrusting his member in and out. "Shrek! Shrek! fuck~!" Barry moaned as he pulled his member out of Shrek and coming on Shrek's back, both huffing from finishing. "hey," Shrek said barry replied with a simple "hm?" "can I top you?" barry, flushed, said "s-sure, just be genital okay." "Okay!"

barry undressed slowly as Shrek watched and whispered under his breath "sexy~". 


End file.
